Zerrikania
Zerrikania is a land with hot climate located in the south-eastern part of the continent and connected with other human states by Elskerdeg Pass.Even though Andrzej Sapkowski's alphabet described Zerrikania as being a land lying in the far south, its location was slightly changed later on in The Lady of the Lake which puts it more east. Its name is said to derive from a legendary golden dragon, Zerrikanterment.Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni The landscape is filled with many deserts and steppes which are roamed by exotic wild beasts such as venomous basilisks, tigers,Time of Contempt and antelopes.Baptism of Fire Apart from occasional travels and trade, Northern Kingdoms have very little contact with the realm while Nilfgaardians consider them barbaric.The Lady of the Lake Heraldry The coat of arms for Zerrikania is not actually described in the novels. This particular coat of arms was designed by our resident heraldry and Witcher expert Mboro and as such should be treated a speculation. People They are grouped in steppe clans led by women. From these clans also come the notorious free warriors – tattooed women excelling in the use of sabres and archery. Dandelion once said that their archeresses are so skilled in marksmanship that they cut off the breast near their shooting arm so that it doesn't interfere with their aim. Milva was quick to assure him that it's likely a myth because her breasts don't bother her as "You pull the string to your ear and not your breast". Not only are they skilled in using sabres and bows but they are good at manufacturing them too.The Tower of the Swallow It's also common practice for Zerrikanian free warriors to tattoo their bodies or at least parts of them.Sword of Destiny Women are the ones who take an active part in the life of the land, becoming rulers, priestesses, and teachers. Their men cultivate fields, extract raw materials in mines, deal with orchards and gardens and raise offsprings. It's compulsory neither are they enslaved; this order seems to them to be good and obvious. It has not yet for a Zerrikanian man to be hunter or ruler and only rarely has any been interested in warfare. This has been the order of things for a long time. All Zerrikanians are essentially equal in rights as are all towns. Religion Zerrikanians are known to worship dragons and make sacrifices before images of the said creatures. The religion is founded upon a legend of the golden dragon Zerrikanterment and how he created a protective barrier around Zerrikania by burning forests around and thus turning them into deserts and wastelands. They believe that before the dragons there was no other god, that they are the creators and rulers of the world. The priestesses are in charge of the worship. They explore all religious knowledge, are fluent in writing, and use the heavenly gift, meaning that they use magic drawn from dragons who are the only creatures apart from cats that are known to absorb magical energy. Notable Zerrikanians Rulers * Merineaevelth Others * Téa * Véa * Myrgot Granica możliwości graphic novel * Saulrenith * Alveaenerle * Bart * Azar Javed Zerrikania is not visited in the game, but it is acknowledged as the home for the formulae of bombs, and famous for its alchemists. :"Zerrikania, home of the venomous [asilisk, has given birth to other equally hideous creatures. Among them are spotted spiders so huge that they trap elephants in their webs and the no-less terrifying tse tse flies. The flies are especially repulsive, laying their eggs in the human body, the resulting larvae maturing within the host's head. The victim's brain serves as sustenance and when the larvae turn into adult flies, they leave the body through the eye sockets, now void of the previously devoured eyes." Source * Foreign Lands * Zerrikanian Insects and Other Vermin * Gardener Trivia }} * In , the descriptions offered suggest that Zerrikania is very much like Africa or Arabia. The people of Zerrikania also resemble those of the Arabian peninsula. * In , Zerrikania is not visited but several times mentioned. During "High Stakes", Carthia van Canten mentions that expensive spices are delivered to Novigrad by various companies trading with Zerrikania. If Geralt doesn't invite Letho to Kaer Morhen at the end of "Ghosts of the Past", the latter says that he will flee there. Also, a free DLC called Alternative look for Ciri is actually her armor from Zerrikania.Marcin Momot:"Yes. It's Ciri's Zerrikanian outfit." External links * [http://www.wiedzmin.rpg.pl/wiedzmin_rpg/artykul.php?wyk=wys&id_art=1045 Zerrikania in the Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni RPG] (Polish) References cs:Zerrikánie de:Serrikanien fr:Zerricane pl:Zerrikania es:Zerrikania ru:Зеррикания uk:Зерріканія pt-br:Zerrikania Category:Geography Category:Kingdoms